


Apple A Day

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent Calendar 2016 [17]
Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: incesteous thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: It was horrible because he sounded so concerned, like he was on her side. But he wasn't, how could he be?





	

The office didn't feel like an office should. For one it was too cozy, with a couch and a recliner and bright colors and pictures. It didn't have file drawers or a desk. The most official looking thing in the room was a laptop on a low table. Hell, the room even had neon pink cabinets that lined the wall, all sorts of interesting doodads lining their tops. 

She only knew it was an office because her parents called it that. Elsa was curled up on a couch, her knees held close to her chest by locked arms. They had been sitting there for minutes. Him casually waiting. Her trying not to fidget. 

"Elsa, is there anything you want to say?"

It was horrible because he sounded so concerned, like he was on her side. But he wasn't, how could he be? Her parents had chosen him, had told him everything. All of the little secrets she had thought to be hidden so well. 

She couldn’t even bring herself to look at him.

“Would it help if we talked about Anna?”

"Anna is innocent." Those words flowed from her lips, the truth. The person started to type. The sound made her tense up. What was he writing? Was it damning? Was he going to drag Anna to the same hell she was facing?

The next words were harder to say.

"I am not sick."

Because she didn't know if they were true or not.


End file.
